


Pull Me To You

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SoulMate Aus because I am WEAK [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I turned to comedy in my time of need, I wanted to go more into how Cat and Kara's bond shaped the divergence from canon that I hinted at, Supercat Week, but like, day 4: Red string of fate, deadlines, like usual, not super excited with how this came out, so anywho, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Cat's string was alway loose.





	Pull Me To You

**Author's Note:**

> SuperCat Week 3, Day 4: Red String of Fate. 
> 
> Thank you QueenOfTheLight for betaing the first half, I hope you enjoy how I changed the ending XD

Strings were fickle things. They wrapped around your finger when your ‘fated one’ was born and then only tightened as you came nearer and nearer to them.

What bullshit.

Cat had a string that nearly slipped off her finger with how loose it was. She'd had it for as long as she could remember so at least her soulmate was the same age as she. But it never tightened, not when Cat left Metropolis, not when she flew all the way around the world for business meetings.

Not until she was 36, her infant son in her arms, did her string begin to tighten. 

It tightened slowly, so slowly, for nearly a year until it stopped. A year of watching that string, of nursing her child and her company.

Now, every business trip loosened her string. She narrowed down her options. Her soulmate was close.

But she wouldn't chase them down, she'd lived 37 years without them so far, she had a company and a son anyway.

What more could she want?

* * *

 

She's 47 when the string tightens again, noticeably. She feels it constrict just like her heart while sitting in a board meeting. Luckily she wasn't talking at the time, she's not sure she could have kept her gasp from slipping through with her words.

It's two weeks of her string twitching at her finger, two weeks of maddening closeness, before she fires her useless assistant. And she knows, she knows as soon as she shouts for her 10:15, that her soulmate is walking toward her.

She looks up but nothing makes sense. This woman staring at the string between them is half her age. 

But Cat doesn't shrug it off, she's waited 47 years for this and her questions will be answered. She stands and that pull is there, one she's never felt before, and good god she wants to toss herself into the arms reaching out for her. 

Instead, she closes her fishbowl doors and points to the chair in front of her desk. The girl doesn't turn from her, just back peddles in awe until she falls into her chair.

And in awe she should be, for Cat Grant towers over everything in her domain.

But she asks and the girl, Kara, doesn't lie and soon enough it's Cat sitting in awe of this space traveler fidgeting in her office. Stuck for 24 years in the coldest of vacuums and every little puzzle piece tumbles into place.

* * *

 

They take it slow, but one late-night kiss and a “You make me feel like I could fly” and they  _ are _ flying. And that is not something The Queen of All Media can ignore. After all, Superman still skims the Metropolis skies.

So they learn together, how to raise a teenager and a superhero. It's a lot of work and a lot of risk but Kara still catches that plane and Alex is still pissed. 

But she doesn't rip an oil tanker because she's been lifting cars in a train yard. DEO training is a lot easier after Cat Grant-personalized tutelage.

Wit, the IT boy, suggests a brighter color palette than Cat agreed to but Kara loves it so Cat signs and resigns. But not on the skirt. Good lord skirts are so impractical for saving lives.

(She keeps it though. Kara just never wears it in public.)

Astra meets the people closest to Kara, Alex and then Cat. She identifies with Cat, another warrior who's fought all her life to better her world. 

Myriad happens but Astra fights for the humans. Non rampages at her betrayal, scores of people die, Kryptonians included. It is not a pretty war.

In the end, Kara stands by her aunt over the battlefield and regains the tiniest piece of Krypton. It’s not enough but wrapped up in her string, it will be.

Cat Grant funds a special science division completely autonomous from the government. Alex Danvers works there, part-time, with Astra. They make an amazing team.  

* * *

 

“So, this has been a long time coming.”

Cat stood at a mirror and, like many times before, watched as her bride-to-be swept in through the balcony window. She smiled, “You know, in human customs the brides aren’t supposed to see each other in their dresses until the ceremony.”

Her supergirl, tugging on their string, tucked her lips against Cat’s neck and breathed out a long sigh. “I couldn’t wait any longer. It’s been too long since the war started.... Too long that Alex and Astra have been hanging on my every move in this dang dress.”

That pulled a chuckle from Cat’s lips before a gasp took its place as Kara slipped her hands up the white cascade over Cat’s hips. “Darling, you’ll wrinkle the Tafetta.”

Kara hummed and nipped along Cat’s neck, her fingers slowly bunching the dress material in her hands up and up Cat’s legs. “Shit,” Cat cursed and pressed her hands against the mirror, already shuffling her feet to widen her stance.

An incredibly strong thigh slipped between hers as the Tafetta dress slid up over her ass. Kara’s fingers danced along the line of her garter belt, it’d take nothing at all for Kara to get past that.

Cat gritted her teeth and pushed back against Kara’s thigh, “Kara we have  _ very _ limited time to do this, sometime _ today _ , would be nice.” Kara rocked her leg forward in response and Cat groaned again, those hands were already hooking over her under-

“Mom?”

With a rush of air, Kara and the warmth she’d kissed into Cat’s skin was gone. Cat sucked in a breath and yanked her dress back into a semblance of properness and turned just in time to watch the door open. Kara was long gone out the window,  _ coward. _

“Yes, Carter?”

“It’s time, mom! Let’s go!” 

* * *

 

Carter walked her down the aisle, grinning like a maniac. But before she got to the end, where Kara waited with their string wrapped so tightly around her finger, she whispered, “You’re so getting it tonight.”

Astra raised an eyebrow at the same time Kal did. Alex, situated to the right of her sister, didn’t miss their looks. She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help the grin that spread over her face.

Strings were fickle things, but they never loosened after you touched your fated one and Cat was eternally grateful for the hand that slipped into hers.


End file.
